Ya nada será igual
by Petit Nash
Summary: Tarde temprano iba a ser evidente que habían terminado para siempre, pero cuando Hotch presento a esa otra morena a Jack, Emily no pudo más que aceptar que ya nada sería igual.


**N.A.** Como los más conocedores ya saben que a esta autora le da por hacer berrinches, aquí va otra historia producto de ver el final del capítulo 7x16, pese a todo no es una historia muy feliz pero aun así espero que la disfruten y me dejen todos sus comentarios... Para Paula y para Karina

**Ya nada será igual**

_"__Dejar __ir __no__significa __darse por vencido, __sino __aceptar __que __hay cosas que __no__pueden __ser__." __Autor __desconocido_

Estar ahí, en esas circunstancias tan fuera de lo normal, la hacía sentir muy incomoda, totalmente fuera de lugar, era como si de algún modo él estuviera recordándole fehacientemente lo que había acabado entre ellos y ese recordatorio se presentaba en forma de esa otra morena, salida de quien sabe donde, que le estaba presentando a Jack... No podía creer que estuviera en esa circunstancia.

Se mantuvo serena y algo así como sonriente por las circunstancias alrededor, porque estaba el equipo, porque estaba Jack, porque no pretendía ser descortés ni verse mal ni nada por el estilo, además los lentes oscuros evitaban que se vieran sus expresiones... Procuro mantenerse así, por todas esas circunstancias, pero no le gustaba la situación y esperaba conseguir un buen motivo para irse sin que fuera obvia su incomodidad.

Como iban en grupo podía fingir centrarse en otra cosa, en alguien más, Spencer hablando junto a ella de mil cosas distintas era sencillamente genial, pero no podía evitar cada cierto tiempo mirar de reojo a Beth, tan cerca de Hotch... tan cerca que casi le dolía eso... tan cerca que no podía creer que el año anterior hubiera sido ella la mujer así de cerca de él... intentaba centrarse en la conversación con Spencer, pero era difícil dadas las circunstancias molestándola alrededor...

Increíblemente todo en esa tarde salió bien, estuvo en paz, no hubo contratiempos y Emily logró mantener una mínima conversación de total cordialidad con Beth, cosa que no le era tan fácil... Todo parecía normal, que acabaría en la mayor tranquilidad posible y sin ningún incidente que lamentar, Emily odiaba ver a Beth, pero hasta ese momento entre Hotch y ella sólo se veía una amistad, sólo una amistad, tal vez una buena... pero nada más y si eso se mantenía, al menos esa apariencia, Emily podía estar tranquila.

Pero fue ese instante... Lo que desato para siempre el caos en ella... Estaban todos por separarse tras una comida conjunta, en algún momento los pasos de Hotch y de Beth fueron más lentos y quedaron ligeramente separados de los otros, Jack, entre los miembros del equipo, busco a su padre con la mirada e intentó regresar atrás para ir con él, Emily se dio cuenta y también volteó atrás para ver al niño en movimiento... Fue cuando ambos volvieron atrás que se quedaron quietos...

Beth se había acercado cuidadosamente y sorprendido a Hotch con un beso, un único beso rápido en los labios, que no paso desapercibido para Emily... ni para Jack... ambos se quedaron como paralizados durante ese segundo... Beth se separo de Hotch al instante y volvieron la mirada, pero era tarde, Jack tras ese segundo extraño, volteó también pero para mirar fijamente a Emily, ella entendió su mirada al momento y no supo que hacer realmente con eso. Hotch no alcanzó si quiera a llamar a su hijo cuando este ya había corrido de vuelta hacia los brazos de Emily.

Emily cargó al instante al niño, lo apretó con fuerza contra ella, lamentado todo eso, no era algo que Jack pudiera o debiera asimilar, no tan pronto, no sin explicación, no así... el año anterior Jack todavía había visto a su padre con ella, besándose con Emily, de la mano de Emily, compartiendo tiempo y espacio con Emily... y de pronto, de golpe eso había cambiado, y Emily había hecho un esfuerzo importante por recompensar al niño por todo eso, prometerle que no iba a volver a desaparecer así, aunque la relación que tenía con Hotch ya no se retomara... pero era demasiado para Jack manejar que su padre había besado a otra mujer, a una que él no conocía, que no había estado antes, que se suponía que era su amiga... Emily lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, cariño- le susurró al oído sin soltarlo

Emily cruzó la mirada con Hotch, que parecía preocupado, le sostuvo la mirada un momento y lentamente negó con la cabeza, no iba a decirle nada sobre lo que había hecho, no iba a hablar en ese momento, pero quería de algún modo, aunque fuera mínimo, indicarle que había estado mal, que ella estaba molesta, que... que no podía ser así, y dio la vuelta aun con Jack en brazos.

Fue difícil terminar el día, para que Jack finalmente decidiera soltarse de Emily, fue necesario que ella le prometiera mil veces que todo iba a estar bien, que Beth se fuera, que Hotch casi le suplicará... al final el niño volvió con su padre, pero mientras todos se separaban, cada ciertos pasos volteaba para volver a mirar a Emily, hasta que desapareció de su vista... Había terminado por salir tan mal la cosa.

Esa misma noche, Hotch se presento en casa de Emily, para hablar sobre esa tarde en particular, sobre Jack, para dejar en calma finalmente las cosas... Ella abrió la puerta y soltó un hondo suspiro al mirarlo, no tenía ánimos para confrontarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que tenían que dejar algunas cosas en claro, que hablar de lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-Supongo que estas molesta conmigo- fue lo primero que dijo él

-Supones bien- contestó Emily que no estaba de humor para darle vueltas al asunto- ¿en que demonios estabas pensando, Hotch? Jack estaba ahí, debiste pensarlo-

-No lo vi venir, Beth me tomó por sorpresa- se justificó él

-¿Hablaste con Jack?-

-No quiere hablar conmigo, quiere verte- dijo él a quien todo eso le molestaba también- por eso estoy aquí, porque me parece que te necesito para resolverlo-

Emily hubiera querido usar una respuesta mordaz, del tipo "pues dile a Beth que te ayude" para que entendiera lo mucho que le molestaba eso... pero no podía hacerlo si Jack estaba de por medio, él había sido como su propio hijo y no iba a dejar las cosas así. Emily miró a Hotch en silencio, como esperando que él hiciera algo más, por supuesto que iba a solucionar todo, pero el tenía que esforzarse para ganarse su ayuda... Las cosas entre ellos ya no eran iguales y ya nunca lo serían, así que no era igual recurrir a ella y que ella fuera a ayudarlo a él, ya no podía ser igual.

-No sé como justificar lo que paso hoy...- dijo él

-No te esfuerces ¿quieres?- lo cortó Emily con cierta amargura- no quiero saber que sucede o no con tu novia, no quiero enterarme de esos detalles, así que hazme un favor y ahórrate tus explicaciones, no las quiero escuchar, Hotch-

-Emily... sé que esto no es fácil para ti, tal vez para nadie, ya nada será igual, pero con todo lo que sucedió, teníamos que...-

-Sí, sí, ya sé, teníamos que seguir adelante- cortó ella nuevamente- eso es exactamente lo que me dijiste cuando volví de París, seguir adelante, seguir adelante... Ya lo entendí, hoy me lo dejaste muy claro-

Estaba molesta, de eso no había duda, no quería tener esa conversación, no quería tener que meter a Beth en sus conversaciones, ni explicarle a Jack que iba a significar eso, quien era esa otra mujer, no quería nada de eso y sentía que Hotch estaba restregándoselo para que no lo olvidara, como si su nuevo papel fuera aceptar que ya nada iba a ser como antes, que ya había otra, que alguien había tomado su papel. Hotch la miró, intentando un modo de llevar esa conversación en paz, pero no podía, también estaba estresado, también estaba pagando cara esa tarde...

-¿Te molesta qué salga con Beth?- preguntó Hotch

-Me da igual con quien salgas- contestó ella fría

-¿Entonces porque toda esta escena, Emily?-

-Haz lo que quieras, Hotch...- estaba molesta, mucho en realidad, y lastimada, aunque era incapaz de admitirlo- lo que quieras, sigue viendo a tu novia todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes imponérnosla ni a mi ni a Jack y eso tiene que quedarte muy claro-

Hotch se quedó un momento sin palabras, le hubiera gustado argumentar que sobre su hijo él tomaba las decisiones, para eso era su padre, pero tenía que reconocer que horas antes no había estado a la altura de las circunstancias, que no se había comportado tan bien como debía y que si Emily no hubiera resuelto, él habría estado perdido... Por eso mismo, de frente a ella, le costaba defenderse, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez había querido integrar a Beth demasiado rápido a sus vidas, y el beso lo había hecho peor... Tal vez, como solía pasar, Emily tenía toda la razón.

-Igual en algún momento iba a tener que presentársela a Jack- comentó él

-Claro... ¿y que mejor momento que cuando estas celebrando con el equipo y cuando sólo llevas un par de meses de conocerla? Que magnifica idea, Hotch- dijo ella totalmente sarcástica

-Basta con eso, Emily-se quejó él- seguimos adelante, eso dijimos ¿no?-

-No- contestó ella ya bastante harta de tener que soportar eso que ella no había elegido- eso dijiste tú ¿y qué se suponía que iba a hacer yo? ¿llevarte la contra? ¿pelearme contigo cuando recién estaba de vuelta en la ciudad intentado recomponer todo lo que había sido mi vida? Fue tu decisión únicamente, así que no me salgas con que quedamos, porque no fue así, Aarón-

Tal vez fue porque no había vuelto a llamarlo Aarón en mucho tiempo o porque tenía razón, o porque estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado en meses, o porque necesitaba desesperadamente que ella volviera a poner las cosas en su lugar, para que todo estuviera bien... El caso es que él la besó... La atrapó en medio de un movimiento y la besó desesperadamente, abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura, mordiendo con total delicia sus labios.. No habían estado así de juntos en tanto tiempo...

No encontró resistencia en ella por lo que continuo seduciéndola, deslizando las manos por su cuerpo... su perfecto cuerpo que hacia tanto que no tocaba, sintiendo como ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo más a ella, encontrando ese perfecto contacto y jugueteo de sus lenguas, que siempre habían tenido... Se separó de su boca y bajo hasta su cuello, su maravilloso y blanco cuello que fue marcando con besos mientras la escucha suspirar, susurrar su nombre...

Mientras sus manos se atrevían cada vez más a recorrer su cuerpo le pareció que toda esa ropa era tan innecesaria entre ellos, así que fue directamente a quitarle su blusa, para recorrer su piel con total libertad, para recordar como era tocarla, desearla, saborear cada rincón de ella... Con una mezcla de seducción y urgencia fue despojándola de su ropa y viendo con deleite como ella también iba deshaciéndose de la ropa de él, ansiosos de un deseo reprimido por meses, memorizando otros momentos así de ardientes entre ellos, él la levanto, dejando que ella envolviera su cintura con sus piernas y la condujo a la habitación, demostrando lo bien que recordaba ese camino...

Finalmente sobre la cama confrontó nuevamente la visión de Emily, tan perfecta como siempre había sido, tan hermosa, tan irremediablemente tentadora... nunca había sentido tal deseo de estar con ella, de poseerla, de fundirse en ella como en ese momento y encontraba en su mirada ese mismo deseo irrefrenable. En la mañana todo podía volver a ser normal, podían volver a sus vidas, pero en ese momento la deseaba con cada célula... Sonrió antes de besarla nuevamente, con urgencia

-Emily...- le encantaba susurrar su nombre en la intimidad, mientras terminaba de deshacerse de su ropa- te deseo tanto hoy, Emily...-

Mientras se deslizaba por su cuerpo, marcando con sus labios cada centímetro posible de su piel, lamiéndola con ardiente deseo y deseando bajar cada vez más por el cuerpo hasta convertir el momento en un gemido de placer, escucho que ella lo llamaba, regresó entonces directamente a los labios de Emily, carnosos e hinchados a causa de los besos, pero ella lo detuvo no sólo con su mano sino también con su mirada... Ese cambio de jugada le extraño mucho, en medio de tanta excitación, a punto de un éxtasis de esa magnitud, la seriedad con la que ella lo detuvo le extraño

-No... Aarón, no... para ya... - susurró ella y logró liberarse de sus brazos

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él confundido- ¿no quieres hacerlo?-

-No... yo... no, no quiero, no así... Te quiero, Aarón y quiero a tu hijo y él a mi y...- parecía como si le hubiese costado mucho juntar fuerzas para decirlo- Y te quiero de vuelta, no sólo esta noche, no sólo hasta la mañana, no mientras dormimos juntos, quiero algo más... Te quiero a ti-

-No puedo darte eso, Emily, no ahora- susurró él pensando en lo frágil que eran todavía las cosas con Beth

Emily finalmente lo apartó por completo, se levantó de la cama y volvió a recuperar toda su ropa, ante la mirada muy sorprendida de Hotch que no sabía ni que hacer para recuperar el momento...

-Entonces yo tampoco puedo darte esto-

-Emily...-

-Es que así es el amor, Aarón, no alcanza sólo con migajas-

Emily salió de la habitación sin mirarlo, para ir recuperando la ropa que había dejado en el camino, él se levantó de la cama y fue tras ella, de igual modo vistiéndose mientras avanzaba, era increíble como se había cortado el momento, pero si lo pensaba, igual de increíble resultaba como había acabado las cosas entre ellos, tan brutalmente y casi inesperadamente, unos meses atrás... Se detuvo frente a Emily nuevamente en la sala, ella volteó a mirarlo

-Voy a pedirte que te vayas, Hotch- declaró finalmente

-Emily...-

-Por favor- dijo ella con la mayor firmeza posible- yo iré a hablar con Jack después, mañana mismo si es necesario, para explicarle como van a ser las cosas, que es lo que esta pasando y que es lo que puede pasar, prometo que iré y pondré todo en paz, pero tú debes irte ahora-

-Sabes que podrás verlo cuando quieras, Emily- dijo él como en una especie de tratado de paz- él te ama y tú a él, podrán estar juntos cuando quieran, yo lo traeré si necesitas, así ambos estarán mejor, no tengo intención de separarlos, sé cuanto te importa y cuanto te necesita él, no quiero romper eso, te lo prometo-

-Gracias- dijo ella con un hilo de voz, antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta.

Emily se quedó en el mismo sitio un largo rato después de que él se fue, con la respiración cortada, meditando, incapaz de gritar, llorar o lamentarse, ella nunca había querido terminar esa relación, nunca, pero él lo había hecho, ella no hubiera querido que él saliera con otra mujer, pero esa no era su decisión, ya no lo era... se estremeció, había tenido un día tan largo, tan extraño...

Ya nada sería igual, nunca volvería a serlo... finalmente se movió y camino hasta la ventana, nada sería igual, aunque ella aun pudiera ver a Jack y estar con él cuando fuera, aunque existieran todas las buenas intenciones del mundo en Hotch, aunque... miró al exterior, a la distancia, las luces de la ciudad moviéndose, todo seguía en completo movimiento, la vida estaba avanzando afuera, a pesar de esa noche que no acababa de permitirse, a pesar de Beth...

Mirando al exterior se permitió una breve e inexplicable sonrisa, porque sabía que ya no iba a recuperarlo, que ya nada sería igual... pero también porque, muy a su pesar, acababa de descubrir que podía dejar eso atrás, que sí podía seguir adelante. Sonrió y se quedó un largo rato mirando las luces... Por la mañana vería a Jack, hablaría con él, volvería a sonreír, ambos volverían a sonreír... Y con eso le era suficiente.

**_FIN_**


End file.
